If I Had U
by RalphieIsALord
Summary: Hello Harry, Today at the dance, when you hear the song "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert, meet me in the washroom.  Xoxo. I don't own Harry potter


It was the school dance at hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down the hall to the ball room when Draco and his crew of dim wits slammed into them.

"oops," they sneered unapologetically.

"see you on the dance floor, Potter," Draco smerked, as they continued strutting down the hall. Harry smiled at Draco like they shared an inside joke. Ron knitted his brow.

"what just happened?" Ron asked.

"oh nothing of you concern, my friend," Harry laughed, patting Ron on the back, "let's keep going."

Harry took out the note from his pocket he had gotten that day in potions class from an anonymous admirer, reading it again to himself:

Hello Harry,

Today at the dance, when you hear the song "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert, meet me in the washroom.

Xoxo

Harry liked the sound of that, but he all ready knew who it was from. Their would only be one person who would write him such a blunt note like that, and he knew the song associated with the time they had had together.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the ball room, it was all ready loaded with most of the schools population. Harry and Hermione ran On to the dance floor, but Ron stayed back to chat with friends. They met Neville and Ginny on the dance floor all ready rocking out. They all danced to the techno dance music when Harry saw Draco and his crew dancing. They were bloody amazing for numb skulls. When Draco saw Harry gawking at them, he moved though the crowd to Harry. Harry pretended to dance and not notice him coming over to him.

"Potter, it's rude to stare," Draco scolded. Harry didn't dare look at him.

"I wasn't staring," Harry said in defense.

"whatever. Do you remember that tap dancing spider in 3 year in professor lupins class?" Draco queried.

"ya," Harry shrugged.

"he is a better dancer than you, even if the spider had 8 left feet," Draco shot. Harry gritted his teeth at the statement. He all ready knew he wasn't a good dancer, but Draco always has to rub every little soar spot in.

"ta-ta," Draco said as he walked back to his friends. Harry shot him a stare as cold as the north pole when he turned his back. Harry reached for his wand, curling his hands around the hilt, but stopped. He knew he was better than that.

Harry loved the song selections for the night. He and his friends danced so much they had to get punch 4 times. After the 4th trip to the punch station, Harry felt very happy. Even a little bit dizzy. Then Dean informed him that someone slipped some booze into the punch. Harry frowned.

"and what's the problem with that?" Harry slurred his words as he almost fell backwards.

"dude, you are completely drunk," Dean said, trying not to be Captain Obvious.

"no, I am not. Silly!" Harry giggled as he sipped the punch. Dean rolled his eyes and gave up. Harry chugged his cup and went back to the dance floor with Hermione, Neville, and Ginny when the song "if I had you" came on. His memory jogged and he excused himself to the washroom. When he stepped inside the washroom he saw Draco sitting on the counter top.

"hey," Draco said, greeting Harry with a sly, sexy smile. Harry tried to return the favor, but it turned out quite queazy looking.

"you're drunk, aren't you," Draco smiled.

"everyone keeps saying to me, "Harry, you are drunk" but no, I am not drunk. I feel totally fine! Everyone is so silly," Harry slurred.

"aha, ya right," Draco said pulling out his wand.

"soderupo," he waved his wand and Harry's eyes cleared and his expression stiffened.

"uh, oh god, what the hell. Thanks Draco, I was totally hammered there," Harry thanked him, back to his regular self.

"ok, let's get down to business," Draco murmured as he pulled Harry by the tie to his chest. With one hand holding his tie, the other slipped behind Harry's neck as Draco kissed him passionately. Harry melted at the feeling. They hadn't kissed in so long, Harry had almost forgotten how good it was. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pushed him against the sinks.

"Harry, that hurts," he whined as Harry pushed his hips against Draco's.

"I know," Harry agreed, pushing him over and over again. Draco gasped as they started to grind. Draco loosened his clasp on Harry's tie and placed his hand on Harry's chest, grabbing his shirt every time they rocked. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, holding it firmly, but Draco slammed Harry with a kiss. Harry stumbled backwards, but Draco caught him. He moved them to the door of the bathroom without breaking the kiss. Draco gently kissed him continuously, making him loosen his grip. Once Draco's hand was free he placed it on Harry's neck and moved it down the buttons of his shirt, all the way down to his pants. His fingers hovered over the area breafly, then shot back up to his neck again. Harry pulled him in for a kiss, sucking and biting his lips, pleading for entrance. Suddenly, Harry squeezed Draco's arse and he gasped, opening his mouth. Harry took advantage and dove into his mouth with his tounge. Draco closed his eyes again, letting Harry explore. Draco sucked lightly on Harry's tounge and Harry retracted, then he kissed down his cheek and to his neck ever so gently. He found a sweet spot and began to suck. Draco moaned softly. Just then, Dean walked in.

"oh my god!" is all he could say. They both stopped and Harry pushed Draco off of him. They were breathing heavily and Draco was trying to fix his hair.

"I can't believe this," Dean mumbled.

"please don't tell anyone," Harry pleaded.

"ya, don't be going around spreading rumors of us, cause this is not what it looks like," Draco added.

"ok, just, uh, I won't, um-" Dean squeeked and bolted out of the washroom. They both exhaled from holding their breath. Draco looked down in guilty and Harry put his hand on his cheek. He slapped his hand away angrily.

"don't do that now! I can't believe we blew it," Draco spat.

"it's only Dean, he-" Harry said trying to sooth him, but Draco interrupted in an out burst.

"no, we said if we get caught even pretending to like eachother, we would stop. I can't let anyone know about this, especially my father, and if this leaks, I am as good as gone. Harry, you wouldn't understand, you don't have standards to live up to."

"you think I dont know about standards? I am the boy who lived! Everyone looks up to me as a good example! I am supposed to be a hero and save lives and kill You Know Who! I have just as much a reputation," Harry shot back.

"reputation? I am supposed to be some evil guy because my parents are a big deal and to be honest, I don't want to be bad anymore. I am starting to not even like my parents because they are telling me to be things at I can't be. I feel like I don't even have a family that loves me sometimes!"

"my family is freaking dead! I had to live in a fucking cupboard for 10 years!"

"oh ya? Well guess what? My parents are both death eaters and they told me if I don't become one too, the dark lord will kill me," Draco sobbed pulling up his sleave to revealing his arm. Harry was speechless. The skull and snake were on his arm. Harry back away slowly, shaking his head.

"how could you," Harry whispered trying to hold back tears. A sing tear rolled down Draco's cheek.

"I didn't have a choice," he choked. Harry inched closer to hug him but Draco flinched back.

"don't. I shouldn't have even asked you to come here tonight. Leave, and don't talk about this to any one," Draco sobbed. Tears started to fill his eyes. Harry couldn't bare to watch, so he fled like he was told to. Draco clutched his horrible tattoo and dropped to the ground, crying a puddle on the ground.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered to himself. His voice echoed in the bathroom and he heard those words again and again. Even when the echo was gone, the sentence still rung though his ears.

"if I had you..."


End file.
